valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Mech Major (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = A high mountain range | Status = | Occupation = Modified Medbot | Family = | Affiliations = Harbinger Foundation | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Mech Major, also known as Sunlight on Snow, is a pacifist battle robot and a member of the Harbinger Foundation. It is considered the first known sentient robotic lifeform, and was created as a modified Harada Medbot. Although the name it was given by Toyo Harada is "Mech Major," it prefers to be called by his chosen name "Sunlight on Snow" that is based on its first memory. History Mech Major is the product of Harada experimenting with nanite A.I. and his medbots. It wants to be called "Sunlight on Snow" because it best reflects its first memory when it became self-aware and saw "snow glinting in morning sunlight while sitting upon a high mountain range." MechSunlight is prevented from accessing network technology for fears of prompting a . In it is seen that Sunlight on Snow will become the "Sunlight on Snow Perception Node" (or "SOS Perception Node") by the year 2183 C.E.. The node is a network of sentient robots – including ambassador Aretha Franklin, monk keeper Curtis Mayfield, and node Isaac Hayes – that is consulting all organic matter across Earth. Personality Sunlight on Snow is a very sentimental, emphatic, and caring character who usually shows more human emotions than his human companions especially Toyo Harada's. Sunlight dislikes many of Harada's decisions and orders, often second guessing them especially when innocent people are involved. Above all Sunlight hates shooting things and people. Regardless of their different views and personalities, Sunlight always remains loyal to his maker and his idea of achieving a better world. Sunlight likes listening and dancing to music. Powers and Abilities * Flexibility * Healing * Heat generation * Holographic projection * Intellect * Super-strength Equipment * Bio-interface nanites * Gadgets * Heat generator * Plasma beams * Radio-active core Notes * According to writer and creator Joshua Dysart the character "was created with the idea that with absolute superior intellect and profound logical clarity free of emotions what emerges is not a cold-unfeeling attitude, but a profound wonder and compassion for all things. It's Skynet not as a killing machine, but as Buddha." For the complete character guide, check the External links section. * Dysart also said "it will never genderize itself and it will often correct those who do (though not always)." Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances Imperium Vol 1 1 Mech Major Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Raul Allen ( ) Imperium Vol 1 3 Braithwaite Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Doug Braithwaite ( ) Imperium Vol 1 3 Nord Variant Textless.jpg|''Imperium'' #3 by Cary Nord IMPERIUM 011 VARIANT WALSH-TL.jpg|' ' by Michael Walsh ( ) File:TOYO 005 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU-TL.jpg|' ' by Cafu & Andrew Dalhouse ( ) Panels Sunlight on Snow Imperium-v1-1 001.jpg|'1st appearance' Sunlight on Snow Imperium-v1-1 002.jpg|''And. My. Name. Is. Sunlight on Snow.'' Imperium 003 SunlightOnSnow.jpg|'1st memory' Quotes References External links * Character guide for future writers by Sunlight's creator Joshua Dysart (as tweeted in June 27, 2019) Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Photokinesis Category:Super Genius Level Intellect Category:Electromagnetism Category:Harbinger Foundation members